Love Lockdown
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: When Lockdown want to meet Prowl for something.... he wanted him so much until one moment that proven it all. Lockdown/Prowl revolutionary slash romance! Vote my hottest fanfic in 2009 in my profile!


**Love Lockdown  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Whoa! My first fanfic in 2010!! Lockdown/Prowl!! Wish me good luck as I'll get new idea soon!!**

**Whatever, Enjoy!!!**

........

Prowl arrived at one place as he had been ordered by someone, then he transformed into the robot mode. He looked over surounding and.....  
"There's must be something wrong right here," He felt of something wrong with him......

Then, one muscle car arrived at the scene, transformed into the robot mode.  
"Are you waiting for me, kid?"  
"You?"  
"I know who you are, kid...." That Decepticon that he want to meet Prowl for was Lockdown, the bounty hunter. He walked closer toward Prowl and targetted his hook right to his cheek.  
"What do you want?" asked Prowl.  
"You," replied Lockdown. "Kid,"  
"Me? I think you're kidding,"  
That word make Lockdown get his hook deeper to his cheek, make some oil flowing down from his cheek.  
"No, no, no,.... You think I'm kidding?"  
Prowl nodded his head slowly. Lockdown released his hook from him as he licked his cheek to taste his lover's oil... it's tasty for him.....

"What do you want from me?" asked Prowl.  
"Huh..." sighed Lockdown. "I said, I want you,"  
"But for what?"  
"I can't tell you.... until the time is come,"  
"Okay,"

Prowl transformed into the vehicle mode and leave the scene, then Lockdown transformed into the vehicle mode and moved after him. As Prowl noticed that the bounty hunter was after him, he accelerated himself to avoid himself from him but.......

_Im not lovin you, the way I wanted to_

_What I had to do, had to run from you_

_Im in love with you, but the vibe is wrong_

_And that haunted me, all the way home_

Prowl braked suddenly as Lockdown moved faster than him and stopped him shockfully. Both of them transofrmed into the robot mode.  
"We can talk about it," said Lockdown.  
"I say, I don't want to cooperate with a Decepticon like you," said Prowl.  
'But... what if we're having of something,"  
"Having of what?"  
"Just wait and see,"  
Lockdown looked over his hook while Prowl stared over him carefully.  
"I've waiting for you, kid, For a long time," said Lockdown.  
"For a long time?" Prowl shocked.  
"Do you remember of our private meeting, when I gave you the helmet that you wearing for just now?"  
Prowl looked over his head, the helmet that he wearing now. "I know it,"  
"I felt of something wrong between of us, so..."  
"You want to give me more weapon that you can't used for to me?"  
Lockdown walked toward Prowl and he whispered, "I just need you.... kid,"  
"Okay, I don't understand what do you said but I think I need to mind your business," said Prowl, pushed him away.  
"It seems you don't want to fulfill what am I deserved," said Lockdown.  
"What do you deserved for?"  
"You..... and everything that belong with you...."  
"Okay, okay. Just say that you wanna make a 'project' tonight,"  
Lockdown targetted his hook right to his neck and whispered.... "No, no, no.... just follow me and do it as I say....."  
"But you better let me go," sighed Prowl.  
Lockdown released him, that make Prowl decided to run away but......

He felt the bounty hunter caught his hand.  
"Don't go anywhere, kid. I need you right now," said Lockdown.  
"Okay," said Prowl. "Time to give up,"

_So ya never know, never never know_

_Never know enough, til its over love_

_Til we lose control, system overload_

_Screamin no no no, no no_

That night, Lockdown and Prowl entered into one closen place. There, Prowl noticed of something will happen to him as only both of them were there.  
"Tonight..." said Lockdown. "The time that I waiting for is come,"  
'Okay, you better look out after me," said Prowl.  
Then, Prowl walked backward as Lockdown walked closer to him, but the ninja-bot leaned against the wall, he didn't any chance to escape from the bounty hunter. He looked nervous and the bounty hunter walked closer to him and hugged him tightly. Prowl felt of his hot breathe on his audio case as Lockdown whispered of something..... then he felt of some touched from his left hand at his chestplate and it moved down to his waist and the bounty hunter grabbed him, it was getting harsher and harsher and more pain at his back as he felt of his hook strached him directly. Prowl screamed.  
"Can you stop that? I can't take it!!" screamed Prowl.  
"No, no, no.... I can't stop it until you can stop it yourself..." whispered Lockdown, then he get his lips to his cheek and kissed his lover lightly and moved it down to his neck and licked it. There, his hook strached his little spot on his neck, makes Prowl moaned loudly. Some oil flowed down from his scar and the bounty hunter licked that oil slowly, it was so tickles and filled with some pain. That make the ninja-bot grabbed his lover, make them closer.

_I aint lovin you, the way I wanted to_

_See I wanna move, but cant escape from you_

_So I keep it low, keep a secret code_

_So everybody else dont have to know_

"What the..... what do you want for?' asked Prowl.  
"Everything from you, kid," said Lockdown. "Everything,"  
"Maybe it's really in beginning,"  
Then, both of them looked each other and their lips were meet. Their hands touched every inch of their lover softly, moved everywhere to find their lover's target spot to make their love-scene getting hotter. That make both of them called of their lover's name, felt excited of their performances.  
After that, Lockdown begged for the entrance and placed his hook at his lover's lips, Prowl shook his head slowly, make that hook injected his lips, Prowl screamed in pain and some oil from his lips flowed down before the bounty hunter inserted his glossa into his lover's mouth, he harshly explored every inch of him then he added his excitement with touching his lover's legs and moved up to his thigh and slowly stroking it to make the ninja-bot delighted of his touch, thus he broading his legs right to his lover.....  
As they broken their kiss, Lockdown looked over him intently. "Keep this performances better," said Lockdown. "Kid,"

_So keep ya love locked down, ya love locked down_

_So keep ya love locked down, ya love locked down_

_So keep ya love locked down, ya love locked down_

_You keep ya love locked down, you lose_

And then, Prowl gave him sensual moves, his hand grabbed his lover's hook-hand as he forced him to strached over his bodyplate and finally, Lockdown accidentally strached Prowl's bodyplate, make one 40cm line scar on his bodyplate, make some oil flowing down faster to the floor.  
"You've injured yourself," said Lockdown. "But I'll heal you, kid,"  
Then, Lockdown licked every inch of his bodyplate to taste his oil above him... make Prowl groaned in pain and he felt the sensual sense of him.  
"Keep.... moving...... keep.... taste me...." Prowl looked so excited of his move.  
Then, Lockdown got him closer to his lover and kissed his lips softly then he inserted his glossa into his lover's mouth. He wanted to let his lover to taste his own oil as he tasted it before. Both of them moaned together.  
"I want to know more about you, kid...."

_Im not lovin you, the way I wanted to_

_I cant keep my cool, so I keep it true_

_I got somethin to lose, so I gotta move_

_I cant keep myself, and still keep you too_

_So I keep in mind, when Im on my own_

_Somewhere far from home, In the danger zone_

_How many times did it take til I finally got through_

_you lose, you lose_

"I'm so excited with you," said Prowl. "Keep tasting me...."  
'I know what do you want for, kid," replied Lockdown, then he broke his lover's bodyplate to expose his spark inside. He touched his spark slowly then he got his lips right to his spark and licked it, that make Prowl gasped as he didn't let any-bot to taste his own spark...... no one before.....  
"You like it, kid?" asked Lockdown. Prowl nodded his head slowly.  
"That's okay if you like it," then, the bounty hunter kissed his lover. "I love you,"  
"What?" Prowl shocked.  
"I said what? I. Love. You. Kid,"  
"I think you're kidding,"

_I aint lovin you, the way I wanted to_

_See I had to go, see I had to go_

_No more waste in time, we cant wait for life_

_which is waste in time, where's the finish line_

"I'm never kidding in my own task, kid," said Lockdown. "My mission whole of my life was you, kid. I'm never kidding. If don't, why am I here? With you?"  
"Okay," replied Prowl, then he got his legs up to his lover's waist and hugged him. "Maybe you need to work harder,"  
"Remember, kid. It's only the beginning,"  
Then, Prowl kissed him and they locked their lovely kisses for a minute before they broke it and they kissed again and broke it and kissed again.... after a few minute as they gasped of theri excitement in their love-scene that they got. Lockdown got his left hand to his thigh and rubbed it slowly. That make Prowl looked delighted once again as he felt his lover found his target spot there.  
"How... do... you.... know....." Prowl moaned as he liked it. "You're.... hot..."  
"I think you need to get ready of me," said Lockdown. Then, he got his left hand to his intimate area before he inserted his finger into his port, that's so interesting scene, Prowl moaned as he felt of some pain and interested of his action, he touched every inch of the bounty hunter to make him keep moving his finger into himself.  
"You're looking wanna a big deal...." whispered Lockdown.  
"Get me.... I'll give mine to you," replied Prowl.

_So keep ya love locked down, ya love locked down_

_So keep ya love locked down, ya love locked down_

_So keep ya love locked down, ya love locked down_

_You keep ya love locked down, you lose_

Their scene became hotter as Lockdown inserted his finger deeper into his lover's port and make every move to make the ninja-bot excited of his performances. Prowl moaned as he liked of his action and he replied it by touching him and kissed him to make them in their own sense. They're looking so excited of their action, and they didn't want to stop.  
And then, the bounty hunter inserted one more finger into his lover's port and make their performances harder and they liked it as well. Prowl moaned and begged to him to make their scene more interesting. And then, they got their kisses and touch again to feel them in sense. They murmured in their kisses, felt of every blissful moment that time....  
That time, some lubricants from the Autobot's port flowing out and make his lover's finger wet, make the bounty hunter felt that his lover liked much of his action.  
"Want it more, kid?' asked Lockdown.  
"More! More!" screamed Prowl.  
Then, Lockdown kissed him again. "Yes, yes, yes... that's what I want for.... a perfect night with you....."

_Im not lovin you, the way i wanted to_

_I met no one new, I got no one new_

_No I said im through, but got love for you_

_But im not lovin you, the way I wanted to_

_Gotta keep it goin, keep the lovin goin_

_Keep it on a roll, only Primus knows_

_Am I into you, baby im confused_

_You choose, you choose_

After that, the bounty hunter took out his fingers from his lover's port as he was ready for his next action. Prowl looked can't wait what did he want for next. The bounty hunter looked intently over his lover's port and he held his own metal rod as he was ready for that action, Prowl felt of something that he'll feel after this.....  
"Get ready with this, kid," whispered Lockdown. "Something that you'll never done before,"  
Then, the bounty hunter inserted his metal rod into his lover's port and he started to moved it to make the ninja-bot felt in hot-sense.  
"So nice! Primus! What the.... Nice move!" Prowl moaned passionately, he never felt of that before, that's his first time he done of 'love-making' with any bots.  
"It's so nice.." said Prowl. "Can you make it harder?"  
"Yes, yes, yes... I can. Just tell me, kid," replied Lockdown, then he inserted his metal rod deeper into his lover's port as his lover requested. Prowl moaned louder and longer to tell him of his nice moves.

_I aint lovin you, the way I wanted to_

_Way I got to go, I dont need you_

_I been on this road, too many times before_

_I aint lovin you, the way I wanted to_

_So keep ya love locked down, ya love locked down_

_Keepin ya love locked down, ya love locked down_

_Keepin ya love locked down, ya love locked down_

_Keepin ya love locked down, you lose_

"You wanna more?' asked Lockdown.  
"I think it's too enough for me," replied Prowl. "Maybe we need to be together,"  
While his metal rod was still in his lover's port, Lockdown get himself closer to Prowl and they kissed each other to feel their lover more, everything that they want for. To find their own affection between one Autobot and one Decepticon was not so hard as they thought before. Actually, everything that they want was a nice move in one own scene. And then, they felt of something.... some fluid flowed from his metal rod flowing into his lover's port, and then, they felt of everything, they thought of their lover..... just thinking of their lover.

_So keep ya love locked down, ya love locked down_

_Keepin ya love locked down, ya love locked down_

_If you keep ya love locked down, ya love locked down_

_Keepin ya love locked down, you lose_

After that, they're getting overloaded as they reached their climax level. Prowl gasped as he can't take his action anymore thus he moaned loudly, followed with Lockdown. There, the Autobot looked weaker and that Decepticon took out his metal rod from his lover's port and took him down on the floor. Prowl slept after he leaned against the wall, then Lockdown sat beside him and kissed him with their hand holded.  
"Is it finished?" asked Prowl.  
"Already finished, kid," replied Lockdown.  
"But are we still here?"  
"Of course we are here, kid,"  
Prowl closen his opticals as he tired of serving himself to Lockdown, his lover. Then, Lockdown grabbed his hand and they slept together.

The End

**Oh, mean! What the bad story! Actually, LOVE LOCKDOWN supposed published in September/October 2009, but you know that Kanye West hummiliated Taylor Swift...... so I cancelled my plan to published LOVE LOCKDOWN until now, I postponed it into today. Bad story! Whatever, Enjoy!!! **


End file.
